Forbidden Duet
by Ivy.Lunar.Reid
Summary: A long missing twin has returned to the McGinnis family after the death of the father. Being back in the city that had pushed her away, Tracey must find her place within the dark city, for her sake and for Terry's sake.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Beyond. Wished I did though.

Warnings: OC, future romance that might offend some people.

A/N: First Batman Beyond Story but this story has been revolving around my mind for at least a while. Just decided to add some things in and take some times out. This is my first chapter. Not normally how I would start a fic, but this is the first fic I have written in a while.

* * *

><p>Prologue: The McGinnis Twin<p>

It had been a long time since she was last back in Gotham. As she neared the city of where she was born, Tracey McGinnis felt the heavy pressure of the crime lowered itself onto her shoulders. Ever since she was young, Tracey knew the city of Gotham was not a safe place. It was a city where the weak were pushed down while the strong fight to survive day by day. The moment a chance was given to her, she left the city as soon as possible. She left the city for a chance of life but in return, she turned her back on her parents who were planning to divorce, the little brother who she knew barely remembered who she was, and the troubled twin brother who needed her most.

An unbidden tear rolled down her cheek at the thought of her twin brother. Out of all her family members, Terry McGinnis was the one she missed most. He was her twin brother, her second half if she had to get all lovey dovey about it. When one of the twins was unhappy, the other twin would feel the unhappiness deep within their hearts, no matter how far or how happy they might be. Terry went through hell, Tracey knew. During the two years after she left, Tracey had to handle her own confused emotions as well as the presence of hatred, annoyance, and depression that was her twin.

Tracey knew that Terry blamed a part of his time in Juvenile on her. She could have tried harder to prevent their parents from divorcing; she could have tried harder to bare the tension within the house. But she couldn't, she was too weak to stay in Gotham. She had to get out, no matter who she had to hurt getting out.

With her genetics as well as her parents' intelligence, Tracey drew the lucky straw when it came to IQ. Not to say her brother was stupid, Terry has his own smarts. Yet it was nothing like Tracey's. She learned at an incredible rate and she matured at a faster rate then many other children her age. That was how she noticed the inevitable divorce before her siblings did. That was how she noticed the anger and rage starting to grow within her brother. She couldn't stay. If she did, if it wasn't the tension between parents or children to parents, the anger from Terry would have destroyed her. So it was her decision to apply for an out of city-university, a university that she chose on her own, that was her prayer out of the city.

By the time the divorce came through, Tracey was decided to go with their father. However she had other plans, she was going to university, early due to her near perfect scores on the GAT. She knew she was running away from her problems, which was all she knew how to do back then. Terry was the one who would charge in to fight. Tracey was the one who would run away unless forced to stand up and face the hardship.

That was the reason why she was on a train on her way home to Gotham now. She didn't want to return. Of course, she missed her family. They were her closest relatives as well as the people who she grew up with. However, if it was a choice between her freedom and the tension and pain at home, she would rather pick her freedom. She knew she was a horrible person. She also knew she was a horrible daughter. If it wasn't because of her father's death, Tracey might not have returned back to Gotham City. She might have forever remained missing from the lives of her siblings, of her mother, living a life with only the name McGinnis to tie her back to the broken family back in Gotham.

The gloomy skies of Gotham City loomed in the near distance. With the darkened clouds and eerie buildings, Tracey started to toy with her phone. It was a bad habit of her's, one she learned from her father. She looked around the train and her attention was immediately caught on a couple sitting nearby. There was nothing strange with the two; they were the average general boy-girl couple people would usually see together. Seeing the naturalness between the two sent a pang of envy into her heart. It wasn't just the tension between her parents or the hidden rage in her brother that kept her away. There was another reason she never told anyone before. It was a secret that she might keep to her grave, if Fate allows it.

A rolling thundercloud was heard hovering over Gotham, foreshadowing the dark path Tracey will be walking soon.

* * *

><p>Please review, I want to know if I should continue this or not. Most likely I would still continue, but I would rather see some results of my writing.<p> 


	2. I'm Home

Disclaimer: I do not own BB. I have no time to think up of the idea and draw it out. No time at all.

Warning: Um, a little ranting maybe in this chapter? I wrote this on and off, so I was kind of out of it when I was writing this.

A/N: Hmmmm, well, I can say this much, I must have really wanted to write to pull this chapter off. At least, I think so? Don't know really. Oh and I'm sleepy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: I'm Home<p>

Mary McGinnis was not having a good week. After the news of her ex-husband's argument with her oldest son, she returned to her humble three bedroom apartment to find police waiting on her doorstep. The news of Warren's death was a painful blow to her sense of reality. Even during the tensed period before their divorce, Warren was a source of reality for Mary. He was always there, her friend to the bitter end, they had once joked about. They had joked about with the idea of death, what should happen after one of them died. It was all supposed to be a joke. Now, after three years of being divorced, he's dead. It took a moment before it was fully registered into Mary's mind what this mean. Mary was the single mother of two sons and a missing daughter.

Well, not missing so much as avoiding. Mary knew where her only daughter was. Even though Tracey was always a Daddy's Girl, she was Mommy's little helper. She knew her daughter was smart, she knew that she was the type to run then to confront. Mary never condemned Tracey. She's kept a close track of where she was, in case anything of serious importance happened. The death of her father would count as something of serious importance.

The thought of her little girl reminded her of her twin brother, Terry, her oldest son. He had been living with his father. Where was Terry?

The police guided her to the little apartment that housed her ex-husband and their oldest son. The corridor was vandalized with paint. The image will haunt Mary McGinnis forever and the subtle fear of anything relating to the Jokerz has been planted within her soul. The time and questioning went by quickly and Mary barely remembered what she said. She was told later that the area surrounding the apartment was blocked off and that Terry had sneaked his way into the apartment.

The moment she heard his voice, she was relieved. She was so worried about where Terry might have been. She knew he had a temper problem, something that got him into trouble many times in the past but she also knew Terry loved his family, no matter how dysfunctional it might be.

Breaking the news to Terry was heartbreaking for Mary. Hearing Terry cry for his father was enough to send Mary crying. That night, Mary had Terry stay over at her apartment. Matt was planning to stay at a friend's place before the news of Warren's death. He was brought back later that night. Matt didn't say much, he just went to bed. But the quiet whimpers could be heard from the living room. Terry didn't say a word after he entered the apartment. He was lifeless. The sight felt so wrong to Mary, she decided to give a call to her wayward daughter. It was only right. She needed the help and support Tracey's presence would give her. Digging through her contact list on her phone, Mary found the one number she swore she would never call unless it was an emergency.

"Tracey McGinnis speaking."

It has been years since she last heard her daughter's voice; it was enough to trigger her erratic emotions again.

"Hello? Are you alright?"

"T-Tracey, its Mom."

There was a pause where only the sound of an inhale was heard over the line.

Tracey was hesitant in asking, "Mama? Did something happen?"

"It's your father sweetie. He...he's..." Mary couldn't say it. Even seeing his body, even after everything, she still wasn't able to accept it.

"What happened? What's wrong with Dad? Mom?" Now there was the urgency that was missing moments ago. Tracey was starting to become worried.

"Tracey, dear, you need to come home. You need to come home tonight." Mary slid onto the couch, her weary legs could not hold her for much longer. "I know you're still in university, but -"

"I'm not in university anymore mom. I graduated just last semester. I have a job now but I can call my boss and tell him it's an emergency. What happened to Dad, Mom?"

Graduated? Her little girl's graduated from university in only three years? And she wasn't there to see it. Mary felt another wave of tears fall from her eyes. "Baby, your father, there was a robbery at his place...He didn't make it." She whispered out. It was almost too hard for her to even whisper out.

Mary heard a loud crash coming from the other end, probably the sound of something breaking. Tracey didn't say anything for a long time before she got back on the phone. "I'll pack my bags now. I'll call my boss and tell him it's an emergency. I'll be on the next train back." The sound of the dial tone came up and Mary closed her phone. It felt like a weight was lifted from her shoulders. Just the thought of having Tracey close by again, it made Mary happy.

Mary kept Terry and Matt from going to school the next day. Terry holed himself in his new room while Matt just sat in the living room, watching the TV. Mary was handling the funeral arrangements when the doorbell rang.

With a hopeful face, Mary quickly opened the door, not checking through the peephole. The moment the door opened, the flash of the camera was the only thing Mary saw before she slammed the door shut again. Due to the murder, reporters have been hounding after her family nonstop. The rush did die down but there were still the reporters that would not give up until they found their story.

The slamming of the front door caught the attention of both sons. Matt turned the TV off and Terry opened his bedroom door. Mary molded her face into something that would hopefully reassure them that everything would be fine.

"Just reporters." She told them as she locked the door again. She knew her daughter was on her way, but she should have known to check the peephole. She was too excited to see her again. She made her way over to the dining room table and continued to make the arrangements. Mary didn't even know where Tracey was coming from. She thought it might be in a nearby city but from the time she called and currently, Tracey might have been living in a further city then she had guessed.

"You're waiting for someone." It was a statement, not a question. That was the first sentence Terry said all morning. Matt looked between the two, confused in his own rights. "You're waiting for **_her_**." Again, a statement.

Mary didn't look at Terry. She knew of the pain, of the betrayal Terry felt when Tracey ran away to protect herself. She knew he felt a pain that only a twin could feel. As a mother, it was expected for her to see her children leave the nest when they reached a certain age. She was not prepared for it, but she did expect it. Terry was not prepared for the separation of twins. He was still in the age where he thought they would be together, maybe not forever, but for a while longer. He wasn't annoyed with his sister. He loved her, Mary could see it as clear as day. To have his other half decide for herself to leave, not warning him at all was a blow to his trust and heart.

"How did you manage to find her?" Terry was staring directly at his mother. Matt was still confused, sitting on the couch. Mary didn't say anything for the time being. She knew Terry wasn't finish. "After all this time, after three years, now she's coming back?" His hands clenched into fists, his anger starting to grow. "Did you know? Did you know where she was all this time?" The anger took over for a second, his fist landed on the door frame. Mary and Matt, both surprised by the sudden sound, jumped.

"I called her last night. She never changed her number, so it was easy for me to call. I don't know where she is, I only know that she was in university before I called her. She's coming here." Mary answered the best she could to her son. As much as she didn't want to admit it, there were times when she would be afraid of her son. He was taller then her and much stronger as well. She knew he wouldn't hurt her on purpose but accidents happen.

"Who is she?" The sudden question from Matt was enough to shock both Terry and Mary out of their states of mind. Terry went back into his room however the door was left open. Mary moved to sit next to her youngest son. She wished she had some pictures to show to him just who they were talking about, but all the pictures of Tracey were placed in storage.

"She is your oldest sister and Terry's twin. You were only around six when she left." Matt moved closer to his mother, just like Tracey would. "She was a child genius. She loved to keep her hair long, usually pass her shoulders. She loved to play music and read. She would help out around the house whenever she could. A darling little angel." A single tear trailed down her face. The memories of her little girl were always bittersweet.

"Then where is she now?" An innocent question that brought up memories of yelling and fights.

"She went away. When your father and I decided to get divorced, Tracey was just about to graduate from high school. She managed to skip a few years. When we told you three that we were separating the three of you, Tracey didn't want to stay. She's normally very quiet, never speaking out. So it was surprise to us all when she announced she was going to university outside of Gotham." Matt's eyes widened with awe. Mary giggled a bit as the memory of how Warren looked and her own expression passed through her mind.

"Your father and I were both against it. Terry was speechless at that time. He was very shocked. Tracey was so determined, more determined then she had ever been. We tried to convince her to stay, using everything we can against her." Mary raised her voice to match how she sounded back then. "How are you going to pay for tuition? How are you going to feed yourself?" Her eyes were staring into the past. "We really didn't want her to go. But she was all set, packed, and ready to leave. She's even had a ride come and get her. She didn't want to stay." She tightened her hold over Matt. "She really does love us. It's just, Tracey hates confrontations more then anything. She rather run away, be all alone then to face a confrontation between us." Mary just let the conversation die, slowly and quietly.

There was a knock on the front door. Mary and Matt turned to look towards the door when Terry moved to open it. He peeped quickly through the peephole before quickly opening the door. Mary heard a gasp before the slamming of the front door. She and Matt shared a look before both got up to see just who it was that gasped.

"Terry." A soft voice whispered out causing Mary to rush over to the door. There locked in Terry's arms was a young girl. Her hair was down to her mid back, black as obsidian and straight as ever. Her naturally tanned skin contrasted nicely with the light blue blazer she wore. She wasn't very tall, standing only to Terry's chin. Her small hands with musician's fingers were clutching tightly to Terry's black tee shirt.

"Tracey." Mary's voice was just as soft as the girl's. The body encased in Terry's arms tensed before gently and slowly moving apart from him. Dark blue eyes gazed at Mary's green ones. A small nose and full lips on a heart-shaped face. The only thing that marred that face was the creased eyebrows above worried and frightened eyes.

"Welcome home, sweetie." Mary opened her arms, hoping, praying to hold her daughter once more.

Creased eyebrows smoothed out and blue eyes moistened. Terry's arms loosened from her as she broke free from his embrace just to run into another. The scent of apples and cinnamon came from the girl as Mary tightened her hold on her little girl.

"I'm home, Mama." Her broken voice was enough to send both mother and daughter to their knees. "I'm home."

* * *

><p>Please review, I like to know that I'm doing something right.<p>

A/N: What was I thinking when I was writing this chapter? Must have been half asleep.


	3. A Tearful Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own BB. I have no time to think up of the idea and draw it out. No time at all.

Warnings: Hm, I don't think anyone's out of character. I think there might be a bit of Fluff, but otherwise, all clear!

A/N: It's been a long time since I wrote something for this story. I didn't know where I was going with it. I did mention that this fic was more like an on the side thing, whenever I get an idea, I'll write something for it. But I will not be abandoning this story. I now have a semi clearer image of where this fic will go. So enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A Tearful Talk<p>

Tracey glared at the television as it spoke of nothing but the death of her father. Again and again, it was always about McGinnis's death. Was the death of an employee of Wayne-Powers so important? Why was everyone making such a big deal about it?

After she arrived from Star City, Tracey took on much of the housework onto herself. It was the least she could do since she had nothing else to occupy her time. Her mother was thankful for her little helper to be home once more as she turned her focus onto the funeral. Matt was curious of the older sister and often seen following her about, asking random questions. Tracey took her time answering him. In one of her classes, she remembered a defense mechanism towards an unwanted event would be avoidance. Matt didn't want to confront the fact that their father was dead. He took to asking questions to distract himself from the event. Similar to him, Tracey was also someone who did not like confrontations, so she indulged in his game for as long as she could.

As for Terry, ever since Tracey returned, he never let her out of his sight. He didn't follow her around the house like Matt did. He followed her with his eyes, always watching her. Tracey knew he was afraid, they were twins after all; she knew what he was thinking before he even thought of it. Terry was not going to allow Tracey to disappear once more. To ease his fears, Tracey agreed to room with him until either another bed was placed in the room or they find a larger apartment. Mary was against it at first since neither twin has seen each other for years. Yet the longer she watched the two, she saw how much at ease Tracey put Terry. He was calmer with her around, easier to talk to and approach.

The night of the funeral, the entire family was dressed in black. Matt looked solemn in his suit while Mary looked like a proper widow in morning, even if it was a former husband. Terry and Tracey, however, made a dashing pair in their mourning clothes. With Terry's height and broad shoulders, the suit was stretched and tight in the proper of places for his tone body to be seen. Tracey's mourning dress was modest with a round neckline and knee-length hem. With the twins standing side-by-side, more than one person watching the news said to themselves, "What a lovely pair."

Dinner was a quiet affair. The lighter atmosphere Tracey brought with her from Star City dimmed. Terry returned to his silence. Mary tried her best to help him, but she wasn't able to convince him to speak.

"Thing's will be fine, Mama. I'll talk with Terry. Don't worry too much. Get some sleep." Tracey gently touched the bags under her mother's eyes. "The funeral is over, the paperwork is done. So please, Mom? Get some rest." With some more urgings from her daughter, Mary left her the duty to speak with Terry before retiring for the night.

Tracey sighed as she went back into the kitchen. She took out a tray and put the bowl of plain soup with some toast on the side. With this mood in the air, anything heavier might do worst. She carried the tray to the room she's sleeping in with Terry. Slowly she opened the door, shedding light into the dark room. Terry was sitting on their bed, motionless and expressionless. She placed the tray onto the nightstand and closed the door behind her. She softly sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around his. She leaned down onto his shoulder and he uttered out a sigh.

"You need to eat Terry." She whispered out. She would not force him to eat. He was her twin; she knew him better than anyone else. "You shouldn't beat yourself up for this, Ter." She placed her smaller hand over his larger one. "Please talk to me, Ry(1)."

"….Why did he open the door, Trace?" The muscles under her hand tensed. Tracey loosened her arms as Terry stood up with anger. "They were Jokerz, Trace! Dad was a smart guy, he would have looked first!" He turned and Tracey's heart broke. The shadows under his eyes and the red in his eyes showed how little Terry has been sleeping since he found out about Father's death. "How did they trace me back to him?"

Tracey knew her twin had anger problems. He was easily anger while herself was more passive aggressive. Her thin arms barely reached around him when she gave him a hug. "It might not have been the same gang, Ry. There's too many of them in the city, they might not have been the same ones." She was pushed back as he paced the room.

"I should have been there! I could have helped him! I-I could have done something!" Desperately he fisted his hands and Tracey had to shake him. Destroying the crisp white undershirt, Tracey tightened her hold on his shirt.

"And do what, Terry? Get yourself killed as well?" She stepped closer to him, trembles going through her body. "We already lost dad. I don't think we could handle losing you too, Terry." She mumbled into his chest. She silently cursed herself as tears rolled down her face once more. She thought she was all cried out; it seems there were still tears left to cry. "I can't lose you, Terry."

Terry wrapped his arms around her. He never thought of how she would feel if he had died. He was still angry over the Jokerz who killed Dad. But the trembles coming from his twin was enough to calm his anger down to a simmer. He couldn't hurt her. She had hurt him badly in the past with her escape but he still loved her no matter what. "I know Tracey." He whispered into her hair as he held her close. Vanilla and strawberries filled his senses. It forced back his rage and the true reason why he was so upset showed through.

"I yelled at him, Cy(2)." Tears that were missing during the funeral finally trailed down his face. "He grounded me and I wouldn't listen." Her lean arms wrapped around his waist and hugged him tightly. "The things I said to him…I'm such a jerk." Tears continue to run down his face, raining down on the girl he held.

Tracey lifted her head off his chest and her hands rose to his face. She wiped away his tears and told him, in a no-nonsense way, "Jerk or no jerk, Dad still loved you. You're his son, Ry. No matter what you say to him, he's still our dad. He loved you, Terry. Don't ever think he didn't." He looked at her with his dark blue eyes and closed them tiredly. "So please Ry, please, don't go looking for revenge. Please?" He looked away from her and gently held her head to his chest.

"I can't promise you that, Cy. But I'll do my best to be safe." Tracey could feel her heart fall at his words.

"I promise, Cy, that I'll be safe and I'll always be there to protect you, like before. So don't worry Cy." He gripped her tightly, nearly lifting her off her feet.

She nodded her head, hoping the future would be brighter.

* * *

><p>Read and Review! I love reviews! They're like candy for the soulmind!

(1) Ry : Ter**ry,** the last part of his name, obviously. Tracey used to call him Ry when they were kids. It's a nickname only the two of them uses.

(2) Cy: Pronounced as "Si", it was supposed to be the last part to Tracey's name. Same thing as Ry, Terry's nickname for Tracey.


	4. What Could Have Been and Loose Ends

Disclaimer: Hm, I wonder, if I dressed up as Batman, does that mean I own it? No? Damn.

Warnings:

A/N: Okay, I have next to no knowledge at all with anyone that is not in the cartoon Batman Beyond. That means, I have no idea of anyone's likes/dislikes/wording/life of anyone from people like the Justice Ledge. I don't even know if they have kids or not! So the Queens I'm using here is not, and I repeat with caps and all, _**IS NOT!**_ Green Arrows. He's probably as old as Bruce, so I thought he must have passed down his company to his kid or something.

* * *

><p>What Could Have Been and Loose Ends<p>

The apartment was empty besides Tracey. She was sitting her room with the content of her travel bag scattered around her. Tracey looked at her quickly thrown together bag and frowned. She glanced at the calendar on the wall and the clock above it. A week has passed since she received the call from her mother. A week since she left her job and her apartment in Star City. She nibbled on her bottom lip before she picked up her cell and turned on her laptop. There was no way in Hell she was leaving her family again, especially after the death of her father. But her things were still in Star City and there was her job to take into account. She had to go back, if only for a few days.

"Queens."

The man who she worked for, Jonathan Queens, the grandson of the former Green Arrow, was head of the research department. His father was still head of the company. When Tracey first applied to Queens Industries, she thought she was going to be an assistant in the department but never the personal assistant and secretary to the head of the department. She never thought she would become secretary to him. At first she was skeptical of his reason why he would hire a teenage girl to be his secretary. She had expected a perverted man to be waiting for her when she went in for her interview. Imagine her surprise when he treated her with respect and intrigue.

"Hello Mr. Queens, its Tracey McGinnis."

"How are things with the family?" She smiled slightly as she typed away on her laptop. There was so much to do. She had to type out a resignation letter for Mr. Queens as well as updates her résumé. She also had to book a trip back to her apartment and back. So much to do, so little time.

"Not the worst but could be better. Let's forgo the formalities Jon. You know why I'm calling…" Her voice trailed off at the end. She was honestly sad to leave Queens Industries. Even though it was only for a few months, not even half a year, Tracey made some strong bonds with her coworkers. None which matched up to the relationship she had with Jonathon but most bosses were usually either several years older and never only a decade or less older. Jonathon was only nine years older than Tracey when she started working. They had a closer bond than others.

Jon sighed before he chuckled. "Not even half a year and I already have to search for another secretary. And an assistant. You're more trouble than I thought you were, McGinnis," he joked. She blushed slightly when she remember the fact that she was the longest lasting secretary he had since he started working there, which was four years previously. Each previous secretary lasted only a month most before another one had to be hired. After a while, Jon stopped searching for a secretary and started being his own secretary as well as the department head. It did not turn out well. Tracey was lucky he finally snapped when he did and decided to hire the only applicant who had credentials in the computer engineering field as well as minors in Professional Writing.

She laughed sadly at their situation. "I told you that after a month Jon. I'm sorry for making you go through this again. But I'm needed here."

"I know that silly." The causal teasing manner between the two was familiar. Tracey smiled as she finished up booking her ticket and started typing her resignation letter. "I'll need that resignation letter soon though. If you could come by this week, I could hand you my recommendation letter as well." Great minds think alike as they say. Jon was thinking two steps ahead just as Tracey followed closely behind.

"Thanks Jon."

"It's no problem Tracey. I only wish we had more time." There was a yearning in his words. A chance of a future with someone who could have been. Tracey wasn't blind to his affections for her. It took her a while before she accepted the fact that he had feelings for her, it always took her time to accept things. His feelings for her started after a month or two after she started working. It took Tracey a week to accept his feelings and another month to realize she could have liked him as well.

"Same," she whispered back. A moment of silence for a future that will never happen, Tracey said, "I'll see you soon. Thanks for everything again Jon."

With a tender tone, Jon whispered over the phone, "See you soon, Trace."

Tracey looked at her cell for a period of time. She knew, no matter how much she forced herself, she could never love Jon. She could like him, be with him, be content with her life with him, but she would never be able to love him. She was so lost in her thoughts of Jon and the possible future she didn't hear the apartment door opening or the bedroom door opening earlier.

"Who's Jon?" Her mother's voice startled Tracey into falling off the bed. She scrambled back up and glared playfully at her dear mother over the covers

"Mom! Don't scare me like that." She growled lightly as she moved back onto the bed. Her mother giggled as she took a seat next to her.

"So tell me, who's Jon?"

A bright red streak appeared on Tracey's face as she tried to explain who Jon was. "Jon is– was- my boss." She picked at the comforter beneath her. "I just called to tell him I'm dropping by soon to hand in my letter of resignation." She didn't look up and missed the dismayed look Mary had on her face.

"Oh sweetie, you don't have to." She raised a hand and placed it on Tracey's face. She rubbed her cheek gently in comfort.

Tracey looked directly at her mother. Her face set and determined while her eyes showed the indecisiveness. "Yes I do mom. I can't go back to Star City like nothing happened." She detached her mother's hand from her cheek but held onto it with both of her hands. "'Sides, you need me here. Terry needs me here. I can get to know Matt better now. I can't just leave again." Deep within Tracey's heart, she wanted to leave. But she knew, with mind, body, and soul that she could not leave her family until they were ready to move on.

With proud, teary eyes, Mary smiled at her only daughter. "You've grown up. And I missed it." Mary lamented missing on the three years of her daughter's life. If her daughter was any regular child, the most she would have missed would be talks about boys and class. Tracey wasn't like any regular child though. She was a genius, a child prodigy who graduated college within three years of hard work. And Mary missed it all.

"Momma, it was my fault. I should have stayed. I shouldn't have left you all. I'm a horrible daughter." She blurted out in a rush. The moment Tracey left the city she feared how her mother and father would react. They were her parents. She felt horrible leaving them behind even if she felt relieved leaving behind the city.

As Tracey's mother and a once rebellion herself, Mary understood a little of what went on in her daughter's mind. She hugged her tightly before returning the favor of staring directly into her eyes. "Tracey, it's not your fault. Your Father and I, we shouldn't-"

Tracey hastily shook her head. "No Mom. If I was strong enough to stay, maybe things would have turned out better." She knew she was weak. She knew since she was a child. After leaving Gotham however, she had to become stronger. She was alone in a new city where she knew no one. With a new determination set, she strived to become stronger. Admitting she was weak was another step towards becoming stronger. "But I was too scared. I didn't want to be here anymore. I wasn't meant for this city."

"Yet you're here even though you don't want to be here. You're stronger now." Mary was proud of her daughter. She remembered when Tracey was a timid little girl. Always in the library, she would hide among the shelves. She was an anti-social child who grew to open to the world.

"Maybe." Deciding to change the subject, Tracey continued. "So how was your day?"

"Hm, better than yesterday." Mary allowed for the change in subject. But as a mother as well as a woman, she needed more on the juicy bit of gossip she caught wind of. "But I'm more interested in this Jon fellow."

Tracey's face had returned to its original lightly tanned tone before her mother inquired about Jon. All her blood came rushing to her face and she felt a little dizzy from the rush. "Mom! He's just a friend….who was my boss…"

Mary heard the underlying tone of something more. This 'Jon' was something more than just her little girl's boss. "And?"

Tracey nibbled on her bottom lip again. She looked down on her hands and her eye caught on the simple bangle Jon brought her a few weeks back, as a friendly present. In a low tone, she whispered out, "…And we could have been something if we had time."

Mary followed her gaze and noticed the silver bangle that hanged from her daughter's wrist. It wasn't too big or too thin, just the perfect size. At first glance, it would appear plain. A second glance, Mary noticed the tiny etchings of vines and leaves. The bangle would have cost her several months of paychecks. To gift her daughter this present, Jon could have been something lasting.

As they continued to talk, Mary pulled the girl into the kitchen so she could start cooking dinner. As she moved around the kitchen, she remembered the question she had wanted to ask first but forgotten to. "So when will you be going back?"

"Going back? Who's going where?" Terry, who returned home minutes after the two females entered the kitchen. Mary glanced over at her son and he appeared better, calmer than he was a few days before.

Tracey looked straight at Terry. Out of the three family members, Terry would be the only one who might protest to her departure back to her apartment. He didn't want her to leave, but if she was to stay in Gotham, she needed to go back.

"Star City. I need to tie up loose ends before I move back."

* * *

><p>Read and Review Please!<p>

A/N: Okay, I can't believe I finished this! I finished this at 12:54 am on 10/17/11 and I am damn proud of it. Took me forever and I'm exhausted. Okay, let's see, what do I need to say after I finished typing this out...

I wasn't planning on using Jon in here but he just started manifesting in my mind and Tracey just got along with him differently than how she gets along with Terry. The difference is very nice to write. I don't know, maybe he'll pop back up again. I feel like he would. I like Mary, or at least, my Mary. She's more motherly and she's cool. I still remember the tattoo on her ankle! She's a rebel! Or she had the makings of one.

Hope you all like what's happening so far, so enjoy and don't forget to review! I like reviews, they make me giddy! ^_^ The more giddy and happy I am, the more likely I'll continue to write.


	5. An Unexpected meeting

Disclaimer: Hm, I wonder, if I dressed up as Batman, does that mean I own it? No? Damn.

Warnings: OC and a little bit of OOC? Maybe?

~0o0~

Terry was not happy when he found out Tracey had to leave for Star City. He didn't want her to leave Gotham at all and while Tracey knew he meant well, she lived on her own for four years. He was not going to be ordering her around. She had told him such when she kicked him out of their room for the night. Her train was early the next morning and she would remain in Star City for about a week before she returns to Gotham.

The morning she had to leave, she left a note for her brother. Tracey didn't need him chasing her down. She knocked on her mother's door to let her know she was leaving. A quick hug and kiss later, Tracey was on her way to the train to tie up loose ends.

~0o0~

As much as Gotham was dark, Star City was light. It wasn't a completely safe place to live, but it was better than Gotham. Time spent at Star City passed by quickly with the help of Jon. He helped, with what little time he had available. Her things packed and the apartment's deed returned, it was time to go back to the family. However, she was pulled into a dinner date before her train to Gotham.

Tracey glanced down at the pendant Jon gave her before she left. She didn't know exactly what materials the necklace was made of, but she will find out before she make a visit back to Star City. The metal was silver white in color, however there were plenty of metals with that color. The stones blue, some of which she thought might have been sapphire. If it was, she will return it. They might have been able to make a relationship worked, if she stayed in the same city. She had no fate in herself when it came to long distance relationships. She would be too afraid, constantly nervous and thinking if he was thinking of her as well. Too many problems to take into account. If she was ever going to be in a relationship, it would have to be in the same city as she was. Jon was a sweet man, a wonderful man. But she would be in constant fear. Better to be as friends than to be as lovers.

Her belongings were sent back before she left. Without a car or a truck, her possessions needed to be sent ahead. With only a box of her most precious of belongings, she made her way to the apartment. With a weird glance towards the beautiful car out front, Tracey opened the door to the apartment and saw a site that was certainly unexpected. An elderly man having small talk with her mother in the living room, but that wasn't what was unexpected. The man was Bruce Wayne, once a powerful and charismatic CEO of Wayne Industries, now known as Wayne-Powers.

"Oh Tracey, I forgot you were coming home today. Mr. Wayne, this is my daughter, Tracey McGinnis. Sweetie, Mr. Wayne is here to see Terry, do you mind waking him up for me?" Mom was kind enough to let Tracey have an escape route, one she was willing to take.

"Um, sure, it's no problem. I-I'll go get him now." As though wolves were on her tail, she rushed to her brother's room. Face bright red, she managed to hold in a squeal of delight of getting to meet THE Bruce Wayne!

She glanced at her brother and turned away slight. She was still not used to seeing her brother in boxers. Even the week she spent at home, Tracey was not as comfortable as she used to. But embarrassment aside, she had to wake him up. Nudging his shoulder, Tracey noticed some irregularities. Fading bruises on his lip and on his hands. Did something happen while she was in Star City? "Terry, Terry! Wake up! Bruce Wayne is here to see you!"

Bleary eyes opened for Tracey to see. Did he just fall asleep? "Huh? Wha-Trace? What's going on?"

"Terry, Bruce Wayne is here to see you!" Setting the thoughts aside, Tracey pulled the man up and went in search for some comfortable clothes for him to wear.

Bleary eyes cleared to focused ones. "Wayne!" He grabbed the black shirt his sister threw at him and put it over his wife beater.

"Yes, now hurry up! Mom's talking with him in the living room." Throwing his jeans over to him, she walked out the door. She placed her head softly against the door and bit her lip. When Terry pulled on his black shirt, there were more bruises on his ribs. He was fighting again. With a deep breath, Tracey put on a smile and went back into the living room, shrouding her feelings and worries.

~0o0~

Tracey was standing by the kitchen's arch, watching as her mother continued to speak with Mr. Wayne. Even in his old age, he managed to charm his way into her mother's heart. There was something about his looks though, that appeared familiar to Tracey. Just something, maybe it was the eyes? Or the brows?

With a shake of her head, Tracey brushed off the thought. Maybe when she was less worried, she would think more on it. Until then, she would ignore the lingering feeling of familiarity. Terry walked in and Tracey smiled. She made her way to the other armchair to sit down and figure out, just what was going on.

Their mother got straight to the point, "You never told me you knew Bruce Wayne." It was a surprise to know that Bruce Wayne was still alive. Tracey remembered as a child, never to trespass onto the property at the top of the hill facing the harbor. She didn't know it was the Wayne property until later on and even then, she didn't know if he was still alive. He never ventured out of his house nowadays. He often stayed in his manor.

"Well, actually…" Terry stumbled, looking for an excuse. He looked over to the older man before looking back at Mom.

Mr. Wayne smiled over to their mother. "Why, I owe this boy my life. He defended me against a bunch of hooligans once. I tried to reward him but he absolutely refused."

"So that explains the bruises." Tracey murmured quietly to the side. She could picture Terry fighting to protect someone else. He was always a protector, a knight at times.

"Mr. Wayne wants to offer you a job." Tracey looked between her mother and Terry. Were they low on funds? She never pushed Terry towards a job while she was around.

"A job?"

Mr. Wayne's voice came off as casual, yet odd. Maybe it was just Tracey being paranoid, but it felt as though something was going on right underneath her nose. "It's not much, mind you. I found it in my old age, I could use a part time assistant. You know, a gofer. Go for this, go for that. An ally as it were. Would you be interested?"

"Of course he would, wouldn't you, honey? I mean, to work with someone as famous as Mr. Wayne." It was entirely like her mother to want Terry to work for Mr. Wayne, just because he was famous.

"SureToo many things didn't match up."

"I warn you, I could be a difficult task master. I expect nothing short of excellence from all those who work for me."

"I think I could handle it."

"Very good then, Mr. McGinnis, welcome to my world."

The choice of working flicked something on inside of Tracey. A small part of Tracey felt proud and yet sad. Her brother was getting a job and learning responsibilities but she felt it was at the cost of his life? How was that possible though? Tracey shook her head. Working with Jon really made her susceptible to the underlying of a double life. Yet why would she get that feeling with Bruce Wayne though? He was a single retired billionaire. He was a playboy when he was young but he was also a young CEO then too. Things didn't match up.

~0o0~

It was later that evening when Tracey asked Terry what really happened during the time she was in Star City. They were both getting ready for bed, Terry wearing another wife beater and his boxers while Tracey wore a tank top and shorts.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He tried to pull off the innocent act but Tracey wasn't having it.

"I am your twin Terry. Your bruises, they're very recent, like last night recent. Something's going on between you and Mr. Wayne." She poked him in the chest to prove to him, she knew something was up. She wasn't the smarter twin for nothing.

"Nothing's going on between us, Trace. Trust me." He tried to laugh it off, to pull the trust card on her. But she was worried.

"I trust you Terry. That's why I didn't say anything to mom." She rolled over to her side to watch her brother get into bed. She snuggled as close as she felt comfortable being near her older brother and rested a hand on his chest, right over his heart. "Just be careful, alright?"

He rested his hand over her's. "I will." With a small smile, Tracey closed her eyes.

"Good." Then she remembered something else about the day. "It's still lucky that you got yourself a job, Ter. Now I have to go and find one myself." She joked even though she felt slighted. She knew he didn't intentionally get a job with Mr. Wayne of all people. But he did get a job handed to him while she will have to go hunting for a job.

"Want me to ask the big man if he could help you out?" He was kind to offer but Tracey shook her head. She didn't want a pity job. She wanted a job earn by her own credits. Even if a small part of her was envious of her brother, she had her small amount of pride….alright, so maybe her pride was larger than her brother's ego, but she kept it in check most of the time.

"I don't think you have enough hold on the man to ask him for a job for your lil sis." She patted his chest and pulled her smaller hand back. "It's fine, Ry. I think I could handle finding a job myself." She rest her head on their shared pillow and allowed sleep to engulf her."

~0o0~

To nequam-tenshi: No, Tracey will not be batgirl, I have no intention of putting her as batgirl. Will she know that her brother is batman? I will see. As to why her name is Tracey? Well, when I think of twins, they tend to have similar names. It doesn't have to be the exact same, but the names I do like, they don't sound like a scottish name or even english at times. So Tracey was the best I could think of at the moment.

To all my reviewers: Thank you so much for the reviews! I get so giddy knowing people are reading and reviewing! ^_^


	6. Nobody hurts my sister

Title: Forbidden Duet

Rating: T

Warnings: Besides my obvious OC, nothing much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Beyond but I do own Tracey.

~o0o0o~

It was the weekend and Tracey was sitting at the dining room table, looking though job openings. Ever since her brother was offered the job by Mr. Wayne, Tracey went searching for a job with new conviction. She loved her brother to death, but it was a little insulting when her brother was offered a job while she was left to fend for herself. Any job offering she found were often for fast food joints or models, jobs that she did not want to apply for at all. She felt a little put off as her job search continued for days until finally she found one job opening she could apply for, a job as a research assistant at FoxTeca.

"I'm thinking about applying for FoxTeca, what do you think Mom?" She asked her mother, who was having her morning coffee while Matt was watching his morning day cartoons.

Instead of being proud and excited for her daughter, Mary McGinnis appeared worried. "FoxTeca, sweetie, that's a very high end job."

"I know Mom, but with the recommendation letter from Mr. Queens, I should be able to get at least a low level research job." She pointed out as she quickly filled out the application online for the job. With the way her mother was talking, it felt as though she didn't want her to try for the job at FoxTeca.

"Why don't you try to find a job with Wayne-Powers like your father?" As she guessed, her mother wanted her to follow her father's footsteps. But with his death and Terry's obvious dislike towards the man, Tracey was willing to trust her brother's instincts and be wary around Powers.

However, she had to give her mother an excuse that did not include her brother's instincts. The last time she told her mother about her brother's instincts, the twins were grounded for lying about a friend of their mother's. Turns out, Terry was right and their mother's friend turned out to be the liar. The best way to distract her mother from any idea of her feelings towards Powers, it would be to bring in Mr. Wayne since he did hire Terry and became a tentative friend of the family.

"Mom, if it was Mr. Wayne running the business, then I would have no problem applying for a position there. But it's Mr. Powers who's in control now and I don't really trust the guy."

Mary brought the bait and followed it through. "You never even met the man before love."

Tracey had a lot of practice with lying during the four years she was not in Gotham. Her classmates often lied to her as well as her co-workers. She could now back up her lies with white lies as well as half-truths. She hated to lie, especially to her mother, but she had to make her point. "Mr. Queens did and he didn't get a good impression on the man. I trust Jon over any news report Mr. Power's in. I'm going to try for FoxTeca before going anywhere near Wayne-Powers." It was the truth too. Jon did meet with Powers and he didn't like them at all.

"But sweetie-" Her mother tried once more to persuade her over to Wayne-Powers. Tracey hated to disappoint her mother but she didn't want to be working for the company her father did. She didn't want any co-worker of his to compare the father and daughter. It would be too much as it was. She would be reminded of her father every time she went to work. Wayne-Powers was not the best place for her to work at the moment, maybe when the CEO was not Powers or his son, and then maybe she would work for it.

She hit the send button on the screen of her laptop before she quickly turned it onto hibernation mode. "Sorry Mom, gotta run!" She quickly went back to her shared room and swap out of her pajamas and robe. She had to buy a new interview suit for any future interviews she will get.

~0o0o0~

A few days passed and Tracey was on her way to her interview with FoxTeca. Her brother was on an errand for Mr. Wayne, so she had to call a cab to drive her to the building. She was dressed in a brand new business skirt suit. When her brother saw her in it, Terry was speechless for a good ten minutes before he could speak again. Tracey and her mother had a quick laugh before she left the apartment with her nerves on high alert. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt her phone vibrate in her skirt pocket.

It was from her mother. She answered and Mary cut straight to the point. "Tracey, where are you?" Her voice was tensed, Tracey noticed.

With wary voice and more butterflies added to her stomach, Tracey told her mother, "I'm heading over to FoxTeca, why?"

"Please, Tracey, get away from FoxTeca now!" Her mother ordered her from the other line. Her voice was so loud the driver glanced back at the sound. Tracey shook her head and pulled the phone closer to her ear.

"What? But Mom, I have an int-"

Mary cut her off before she could finish. "It doesn't matter! Something's going on with FoxTeca and you might get into the crossfire!"

Tracey tried to calm her mother down. "Mom, I'll be fi-" Static was last heard on the phone while Mary cried out for her daughter.

~0o0o0~

It was later that day when Terry returned home from his errand with Mr. Wayne. He received a call from his mother crying to come home. He was in the middle of a patrol when he received it and he nearly told her that he can't when she managed to tell him that it was about Tracey. The moment she mentioned Tracey, Terry returned to the Batcave and nearly ran out of the manor. He broke several traffic laws on his way back to the apartment. He slammed the door open, scaring his little brother who was walking by, and made his way over to his mother.

"Mom! Where's Tracey!"

Mary quickly hugged the boy. She needed the reassurance that her children were still with her. "Terry, she's in her room." She whispered to her eldest child as he gently extracted himself from her and made his way to his only sister.

~0o0o0~

The room was dark when Terry opened the door. A bundle of blankets were on the bed but it didn't look as Tracey was lying in the bed. "Tracey?" He looked around and found her sitting on the floor, her back against the bed. She was staring out the window, wrapped in the quilt from a loved grandmother who passed away. Wide blue eyes locked onto his own blue eyes.

"Terry?" The fear could be heard in her voice. She was shaking slightly as she held onto the quilt tightly. Terry slowly lowered himself down onto the floor beside her and gently laid one hand on her cheek. She was cold, even with the quilt around her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" His voice was barely audible but she heard him, loud and clear.

"Better than before." She mumbled out as she nuzzled his hand. Terry smiled at the act. At least she wasn't in shock or afraid of physical contact. He moved closer and he held out his arms. Tracey unwound herself from her quilt and held onto her brother. He petted her hair as he moved them both to sit on the bed.

He pulled slightly back, enough to look at her face. "Did you get hit?" She shook her head to his relief. Then another question came up. "Why were you are FoxTeca in the first place?" He was there earlier during the patrol and he didn't see her at all.

"I had an interview with their Head of Research, so I went. But then an explosion came out of nowhere and it knocked the cab to the side." She whispered out as she held onto her brother shirt. "They said I was fine, just a little bruised up, that's all."

Terry pulled the girl closer. "Thank God." He muttered into her hair. He was never a religious person but with what was happening to his family, he promised to pray if only God would protect his family. "I wouldn't know what to do if you…"

Silent tears rolled down Tracey's face. All the emotions were slowly flowing out of her, the fear, the horror of the day had found a way to be expressed. "I'm sorry Terry, I scared you and I scared Mom." She looked up sharply and narrowly missed hitting Terry's jaw, "Matt doesn't know what happen. He thought some people tried to beat me up when the cops brought me in."

"Don't worry, I won't tell him. Just don't go back to Foxteca for now."

Tracey pulled back completely as her wide fearful eyes turned into determined eyes. "I can't Terry! Because of the explosion, my interview was pushed back. I'll eventually have to go back there." She stood up from the bed. The soft quilt fell away to show his sister dressed in his oversized shirt and sweatpants. She only wore his clothes when she needed comfort. He used to be her protector, even after all these years, he still was.

Terry got up after her. "Tracey, you nearly got killed today." He held onto her shoulders and shook her a bit. "We can't lose you so soon after Dad." He knew it was a dirty trick but she did use it on him when he thought he could go against the gang of Jokerz with their father. If she used it on him, he was allowed to use it back on her.

Yet he had forgotten a simple fact. Just as he was called a stubborn mule, his twin was the same. "You won't. But I need this job."

"Why? Why must you get this job?" Terry threw his hands up and moved further away. He took a seat on the edge of the bed. He should have known she would be stubborn. If only he could bring her with him to work for Wayne. But Wayne was set on only Terry being the only one who knew about his past being Batman. His sister was not allowed in on the secret, no matter how much he trusted her.

A dip in the bed beside him alerted him of Tracey lying on the bed with her head by his lap. She picked at his hands, an old habit of her's. "Mom's having a hard time Terry." Terry barely heard her. She was speaking at a volume that he had to lie down beside her to hear her. She looked away from his hand to his face. "You might not notice it, but Mom's struggling with everything." She bit her lower lip before she continued. "Don't tell her, but I already transferred most of my savings into her bank account. She'll need help with the bills soon Terry. You're doing volunteer work with Wayne, but Mom needs the money." She looked away from his face and back to the hand she held in her smaller ones. "And I have the credentials for a high paying job, even at my age. I could help."

Terry hated putting his family in danger. He wished he could protect them and provide for them. But Tracey was right; she was out of college already while he was still barely passing high school. The only thing he could do was what he did best, fight. "….Just push back your interview for a few more days, 'kay Tracey? Try to push it until next week, I'm sure all the trouble will be over by then."

"I'll try Terry." She answered softly as her eyes struggled to stay open. Terry got up from the bed. He pulled the blankets around her and tucked her in like a child.

"Get some sleep Trace, you need it after everything today." He laid a kiss on her forehead. Besides their mother and Dana, she was the only one he would kiss willingly. Just as he was about to leave the room, his hand was caught in her hands.

He turned around to see drowsy eyes looking up at him. Even with her eyes drowsy and sleepy, her voice was once more clear. "You're going to go help Mr. Wayne, aren't you?"

"Yea…"

The siblings stared at each other for a long minute before an agreement was settled between the two through looks. She pulled back her hand into the nest of comforters.

"Be safe Ry, I don't want to see you hurt either."

"I will. Good night Cy."

~0o0o0~

Terry was livid when he walked into the secret passageway to the Batcave. "Wayne, you're there?"

"Yes, what is it?" The older man was sitting behind the enormous computer system when Terry walked in. He turned around when Terry made his order.

"Get a lock on this Inque. I want her down."

A lone eyebrow rose up. "Oh?" He looked at the boy and noticed the subtle rage hidden behind his eyes.

"Nobody hurts my sister." He pulled on the cowl of the bat suit. His voice deepened as he promised, "She's going down."

~0o0o0~

A/N: And what happens next is what happens in the show or you could guess on your own. I'm not going to be writing everything that will happen in the show, but majority of what happens if it might pertain to Tracey. So I hope you all like this chapter, I finished it in 6:15 am in the morning. Two chapters this month, that's new for me. Enjoy while this muse stay with me. Have a good holiday!

Well, reviews are food for the hungry writer and I'm a very hungry writer. So basically, what I'm telling you to do is, FEED ME! Or you'll see this writer die due to no reviews since reviews are food for the hungry writer.


	7. A Different Batman is in Town

Title: Forbidden Duet

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, if I did, then Terry would stop cheating on Dana!

**~0o0o0~**

**A Different Batman is in Town**

Tracey couldn't help the smile that grew on her face as she exited the mall. The past few weeks were great, or at the very least went smoothly for her. She managed to get into Foxteca as a researcher and her mother finally cut back on her working hours. She was getting along great with her little brother and there were no more signs of Terry getting injured. With a sigh of contentment, Tracey decided to go to the mall for a little shopping to reward herself of working part time at a wonderful company and getting her first paycheck.

She should have known however, with her luck, something had to come by to ruin it. She should have known something would cause her to become scare once more of the city that raised her. She should have known.

As she walked out of the mall, a slight rumble on the ground shook her. She glanced at the floor and saw pebbles jumping up and down. With a sinking feeling growing in her stomach, Tracey looked around her and saw the source of the quake. A machine, approximately two stories tall, was making its way towards the entrance of the mall. With a gasp, she took off towards the lift. With the weight of that thing, there was a possibility it might break the pillars supporting the building under them and collapse the floor. She might be paranoid, but Tracey took no chances without feeling a minimum of 85% sure she could handle things. This was something she did not feel like handling. However, she was weighed down with gifts. While shopping in the mall, she managed to buy something for everyone in the family.

Everyone started to notice the machine as well. People started to panic, pushing and shoving others as they tried to find cover. Tracey barely heard them as she rushed as fast as she could. She didn't make it too far when she saw a young boy, around Matt's age, bawling for his mother. A glance behind her, she changed her direction and headed towards the boy. She moved her bags around before she grabbed his hand. She glanced back once more, estimated the possible path of the giant robot, and ran towards the wall of the mall. Pulling the boy close to her, she pressed against the wall as much as she could. She closed her eyes and hugged the boy.

The shaking from the robot's steps was powerful. Peaking from cracked eyes, a whimper escaped her lips as she watched the robot walked right by. With a sigh of relief once it walked by them, Tracey pulled the boy away from the wall and in the direction the robot came from. It probably won't turn around, it appeared as though it had a target and it wasn't going to let it go. The mother wasn't too far and the boy ran into the arms of the woman. With hurried thanks, Tracey took off as fast as she could. The crunching of metal caught her attention. She turned around and watched with wide eyes as the thing crushed someone's car.

Like watching a car crash happening, Tracey couldn't tear her eyes away from the robot when something sent explosives at it. Her eyes caught sight of a person, a person she thought she would never see life.

Batman

As a child, Tracey always admired Batman. Even though he wasn't around as often when she was young, she remembered her mother telling her stories of the deeds he did for the city when she was young. Ever since then, Batman held a very special place in her heart. But this one, this Batman was different than the Batman her mother showed her a picture of. This one was shorter and less broad. Not to mention inexperienced. Batman would have leaped over that arm if he was the one her mother talked about. This one might be a different one. A second generation maybe.

Her attention was so focused on Batman she didn't notice the machine tearing a pillar near the parking lot. It wasn't until she saw the pillar that she remembered just where she was. She needed to get out of there before it accidentally hits her. With that thought in mind, she left the area, sparing only one last glance at Batman, she left the mall to return home.

**~0o0o0~**

**A/N: **You know, after all this time, I forgot to do the most important thing ever, thank my readers and my reviewers. So thank you to **Fudotwin17, NightWing101, alice4112, TheNewBatman, Lupin and Tonks Forever, nequam-tenshi, Fenn, **and **Twilightfairy.** You have all been great and I'm so happy for all your reviews!

FudoTwin17: I'm really glad you like this story, thank you for reviewing every chapter.

TheNewBatman: I'm glad you gave this story a chance. I was never one for the 'lost sibling' stories either but I had to made this one. I was so relieved it turned out alright.

nequam-tenshi: I think I've already answered your question in a previous chapter, but since I'm responding to my reviews now, I mind as well answer again. No, Tracey will not be Batgirl. She will have some part in Batman's world, but not as Batgirl. As for the name, when I think of twins, names are either often similar or completely different. I went with similar names instead.

Twilightfairy: Hm, I wonder if you're picking up what I'm sending out. If you are, then great. However, it might cause some problems with others, so things will be different once I hit a certain point. You'll understand what I mean when I get there.


	8. Golem

Title: Forbidden Duet

Rating: T

Warnings: Some fluff and tears.

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman Beyond. But I do own Tracey!

~0o0o0~

"Did you know there's a new Batman in town?" Tracey brought up the topic at dinner that night. The moment she returned home, she situated herself in her shared bedroom. The shock of seeing the Golem, nearly getting crushed by it, passed through her and finally she accepted her relief as well as her fear. No sign of her fear appeared on her face though, the moment she left her room.

"I heard of rumors but I didn't believe them." Mary heard plenty of rumors about a new Batman. There were plenty of imposters who called themselves the Bat but none of them were the real thing

"I think this might be a new Batman then from the one you knew, Mom." This was a new one. Mary thought her daughter wasn't interested in things such as the Batman.

Matt looked up from his plate at the mention of the Bat. "You saw him, Sis?" He was a big fan.

"I was at the mall when he showed up." Clearly Tracey's mind was elsewhere when she spoke or else she wouldn't have mentioned the mall.

"You were there?!" Tracey covered her mother's hand with her own. She squeezed it and Mary calmed down a little. Her family tended to attract trouble, so she shouldn't be too surprised.

"Yes, I was leaving when the Golem attacked. I didn't stick around long enough to see the results but I did see Batman." Matt bounced in his seat in his excitement.

"What was he like?" Tracey giggled a bit at the sight of her younger brother.

"I didn't get to talk to him Matt. But he didn't seem too experience." It was true. With everything she saw, he seemed inexperienced for someone who was supposed to be protecting Gotham for years.

"Why do you say that, dear?" Mary grew curious. It wasn't often she heard her daughter talk about the Bat.

"According to what you told me Mom, Batman was a smart, strong, and dark kind of man. This one… he seems a little new to fighting."

"So he's the new Batman."

"Yea. He seems inexperienced."

"Well, the Batman from my time was already around for a good few years before I was born. He must have passed down the role."

"I guess."

~0o0~

A few days passed and Tracey was enjoying her early night off work. The incident with the Golem was pushed to the back of her mind, only registering the fact it was under the police custody. With a content sigh, she allowed herself to relax as she watched her mother cook dinner. It was soon dinner time, Matt was watching his cartoons and Terry…. Where was Terry?

"Where's Terry?"

Mary didn't pause from her stirring. "I think he went to his Spring Fling."

Oh right, Tracey forgot Terry was still in high school. He had events he could go to with his girlfriend. "I guess he went with Dana?"

"Mmhm."

The little jingle when the news interrupts a program was heard from the kitchen. "This just in, the missing Golem was report sighted at the Pier where students of Hamilton Hill High School are having their Spring Fling." Wide eyes connected with mother and daughter as they both thought of the same thing.

"Mom, you said Terry's…."

Mary dropped her spoon into the pot of sauce she was stirring. "Oh God, Tracey call his phone!" She cursed fate as she turned off the pot and hurried over to her daughter. She held her hand as Tracey franticly dialed her brother's cell number.

"Terry, please, please be okay…"

~0o0~

"Terry, you have an incoming call." Wayne's voice startled Terry. His attention was split into two as he dodged an incoming swing from the Golem's arm. The fight, if you could call it that, was already taking a toll on him. He had to save several students from being crushed under the machine as it searched for the source of its master's displeasure, Nelson Nash.

"Kinda busy here! Just send it to voice mail or something!" He replied over as he jumped over another swing of the giant robot.

"It's from your sister."

Terry paused for one second and it was because of that second, he was thrown back into a booth. With a groan, Terry slowly got back up. "…Damn. Put her through." He tried to regulate his breathing as he jumped out of the booth and back towards the Golem.

Tracey's voice was frantic when she connected through to him. "Terry! Where are you!"

With a soft grunt, Terry tried to end the call before they talked anymore. "Tracey, I would love to talk but-"

"Don't you dare hang up on me Terry!" He winced as Tracey's voice raised a few octaves. "Mom and I heard the news about the Golem. Where are you?" Ah, so that's why she was so worried. She rarely called Terry. It was always Terry who called her, to check up on her and such.

Lying came to Terry as easy as breathing. Lying to his sister, that was another matter. He didn't like lying to her, the most he could do, would be to tell a half lie. "I'm in the middle of helping the others get to safety. I'll call you back when I'm done here. Don't worry, I'm fine." Essentially he was helping in the evacuation of civilians. He was fine, a little bruised by overall alive. He could do without the Golem trying to knock his head off, but better than nothing.

"You better Terry! If you don't call back, I'll-I'll-I'll leave Gotham City!" She won't leave Gotham, not after their father's death, but Terry still feared her leaving.

"Promise."

~0o0~

Tracey waited in the living room with her mother, Matt was sent to bed. Her eyes stayed on the clock, counting the minutes and seconds before Terry called her. She called him at 8:20. It was three hours and eighteen minutes later, and there was no call. Her hand tightened over her mother's hand. He will call her, Tracey hoped he will call her. A knock on the door startled both women. A look between them and Mary stood to open the door. Tracey retreated to the safety of her bedroom doorway.

"Terry!" Tracey's head shot up. Terry was home. He didn't call her back.

"Hey, I said I was fine." He did look alright. There were no bruises in sight. Tracey scanned her brother from head to toe and was satisfied he was fine. Once her worry was reassured, her anger, her fear pushed to the forefront of her soul.

Mary did her own personal exam on her son. Once she was content, she hugged her son tightly. "Thank goodness you're safe."

"Mom, you worry too much."

Tracey frowned at the light tone her brother was speaking in. How could he be so calm after what happened? How could he be so relaxed while they were worried out of their mind for him? "And you don't worry enough."

"Come on, Tracey, give me some credit." His smile slipped off his face as Tracey slammed the door to their room shut. The floor quivered as the slam vibrated throughout the apartment. Surprised by her sudden show of anger, Terry turned towards his mother for an explanation.

Mary frowned at the door leading to her daughter. She understood how worried she was, but Terry was alive and home. She turned towards her son and explained. "She was very worried about you Terry. She waited by the phone for you to call her back."

"And I didn't bother to call back." Terry felt a little bad. During the fight with the Golem, his focus was only on the machine. Everything else was pushed to the background. After the fight, he went to Wayne to report and discussed what he could have done better. By the time he arrived home, he forgot his keys and phone in the bag with Dana.

"Why didn't you just walk in?" Terry had a key. She always had an extra key for him if he ever wanted to move in with her and Matt. When her ex-husband died, she immediately gave her son the key. When Tracey moved in, she made a few extra just in case they lost their copy.

"I lost my key somewhere. I think Dana might have it." Mary watched as her son's shoulders dropped and his face showed just how tired he was. She hugged him gently. Her son was alive and home. That was all that matter to her.

"Go talk to her. She was worried sick for you."

"I'm sorry, Mom."

"I know, Terry. I'm just happy you're home."

~0o0~

A sliver of light from the hallway fell onto the bed. Terry made out the shape of his sister as she curled into herself under the sheets. With light steps, he made his way over to the large bed. He crawled onto the bed and over to her body. Gently, he laid a hand on her covered shoulder. "Tracey?"

Her body curled tighter into a ball. She scooted to the edge of the bed, away from his touch. "Go away Terry." Her voice was clear even under the covers.

He teasingly poked the covered girl. "Can't do that, I sleep here too remember?" He only wanted to make her laugh, to break the tensed atmosphere. Instead, Tracey flung off the sheets and moved over to the windows. Not once did she look at her brother.

"Go sleep on the couch or something then."

Terry was an impatient guy. He loved his sister, he truly did, but even he had a limit with family. A sigh escaped his lips as he tried to get Tracey to face him. "Come on Tracey, look at me."

"No, go away." She was being difficult but he didn't blame her. If it was Tracey who was at the pier instead of him, Terry would be there, looking for her. Tracey trusted him, waited for him, and he didn't call back.

With brute force, Terry forced her around, "Tracey, look, I'm sorry I didn't call you back. My phone-" The tears rolling down Tracey faced stopped him from saying anything else. Tracey wasn't a crybaby. A fraidy-cat, yes, but Tracey wasn't a crybaby. She rarely cried. When she did, she only cried in private. To see tears on her face, Terry realized exactly how scared she was to actually cry.

She shook her head and started to beat her fists on his chest. To Terry, it barely hurt but to Tracey, she needed something to do with her hands. "I don't want to hear it."

"Tracey."

She talked over him, ignored his attempt to get her attention. "I don't want to hear how your phone died or how you lost your key. I-I…" Her fists stopped their assault and gripped onto his shirt. She rested her head on his chest and her shoulders shook from the fear and cries she was holding back. Terry could feel the tears dampening his shirt but he didn't move. Instead he wrapped his arms around the crying girl.

"Tracey…"

"I was so afraid…" She sounded so small like when they were children. Like when she got separated from the family when they visited a traveling circus. They searched for hours. When they finally found the little girl, her face was red and her eyes were swollen from her tears. She was so afraid.

"I'm sorry Tracey."

"Don't leave me, Terry. Don't leave like Daddy."

Arms tightened around the petite woman. "I promise. I'm not going anywhere."

~0o0o0~

A/N: Dialogue was done within 30-50 minutes. The rest…..took weeks. Mostly due to the fact the doc was in my external and my house was getting renovated, so it took a while before I was able to get a hold of my external. So here's the next chapter. Next chapter might not be for a while.


End file.
